The objective is to follow-up all or nearly all women who (1) had eclampsia at the Margaret Hague Maternity Hospital in the years 1931 through 1951; (2a) had severe rheumatic cardiac disease in pregnancies in the years 1931 through 1943; and (2b) had rheumatic cardiac disease (of any severity) in the years 1937-42. Life tables will be constructed and survival curves derived from them; actual deaths will be compared to expected, the latter derived for unselected urban women matched for age, race, and calendar years at risk. In the series of eclamptic women, the prevalence of hypertension will be ascertained and factors associated with it will be analyzed in an effort to learn the relation between preeclampsia-eclampsia and chronic hypertensive disease. Further data will be gathered on the familial factor in eclampsia. The follow-up is a prospective study, begun in 1935, with 99% of the patients traced in 1966. In the seris of women with rheumatic cardiac disease, the life tables will provide almost unique data. By comparisons of women with and without pregnancies subsequent to the one which entered them into the series, I hope to ascertain whether repeated pregnancies have any remote effect on the course of the disease. More than 99% of the patients were traced in 1966.